Bezczelność Pottera albo inaczej trollowa przygoda
by euphoria814
Summary: Czarodziejskie stereotypy w roli głównej!


**Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM :* :* :***

* * *

Wszystko zaczęło się, gdy Severus Snape wstał rano z łóżka i odkrył na swoim ogromnym nosie pierwszą krostkę. Przeanalizował szybko substancje, których używał przez ostatnie dwa dni i zbagatelizował objaw. Nie, żeby było to coś dziwnego w przypadku tego zajętego człowieka… Przecież na głowie miał dręczenie uczniów, ignorowanie dyrektora i uszczypliwości względem własnych kolegów z pracy.

Dlatego też przemył twarz i mruknął do siebie, że zacznie się martwić dopiero, gdy krostka będzie większa od jego nosa (a to jak wiemy jest niemożliwe).

Kilka godzin później na zajęciach Harry Potter wpatrywał się w niego z intensywnością, która przeczyła temu, iż poświęcał jakąkolwiek uwagę słowom nauczyciela.

\- Potter! – warknął, a Gryfon spokojnie na niego popatrzył. – Czy mogę wiedzieć, co takiego zaprząta twoje myśli w tej chwili? – wysyczał.

Chłopak najwyraźniej nie dosłyszał ostrzeżenia w jego głosie, nie poczuł ostrzegawczych kopnięć Granger, ani nie dostrzegł nerwowych spojrzeń kolegów.

\- Ta krosta na pana nosie – odpowiedział. – Długo pan ją już ma? – spytał ciekawie.

Snape poczerwieniał z wściekłości, aż od tych wszystkich emocji zrobiło mu się duszno.

\- Minus czterdzieści punktów od Gryffindoru za impertynencję i jeszcze kolejne minus dwadzieścia za nieuważanie na lekcji.

Potter nawet nie drgnął, a do tego miał czelność kontynuować temat.

\- Jeśli swędzi może mieć pan ospę wietrzną – poinformował go.

Kilka osób w sali zamarło.

\- Czarodzieje nie chorują na ospę – warknął. – I jeszcze trzydzieści punktów minus za straszenie uczniów.

Krostka zaczęła swędzieć.

ooo

Następnego dnia Severus z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że krostka nie urosła. Jednak, gdy tylko zdjął piżamę zdał sobie sprawę, że teraz jest ich tysiące. Do tego wszystkie swędziały, a on tylko siłą woli powstrzymywał się od drapania.

\- Przeklęty Potter! – warknął przypominając sobie słowa chłopaka.

Podszedł do kominka i wywołując Skrzydło Szpitalne, pojawił się przed Pomfrey w samych spodniach.

\- Poppy, chyba mam ospę wietrzną – mruknął niezadowolony, a jego dłoń samoczynnie powędrowała do kilku czerwonych plamek na żebrach.

Magowiedźma na ten widok pisnęła i zrobiła krok w tył.

\- Nawet nie podchodź, Severusie – ostrzegła go, wyciągając różdżkę przed siebie.

Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony i właśnie miał coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle zrobiło mu się słabo. Ciemne mroczki przed oczami zasnuły mu obraz, gdyby nie to – pewnie zauważyłby, że Pomfrey wykazując się brakiem postawy obywatelskiej czym prędzej umknęła ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego i zaklęciem zamknęła szczelnie drzwi.

ooo

Ostry czarodziejski alarm przeciął poranne powietrze. Każdy kto żyw, a nawet duchy, stawił się w Wielkiej Sali i przestraszonym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w Albusa Dumbledore'a, który stał pobladły i podtrzymywał się z trudem pulpitu. Uczniowie stłoczyli się na środku pomieszczenia, nie kwapiąc się nawet by zająć przydzielone im stoły. Za chwilę i tak czekała ich ewakuacja.

\- Drogie dzieci – zaczął starzec bez zwyczajowej wesołości. – Straciliśmy dziś naszego Mistrza Eliksirów – dodał.

Ku oburzeniu Ślizgonów – część Gryfonów wydała westchnienie ulgi, a Neville posunął się nawet do tego, że zaczął wiwatować.

\- To Voldemort? – spytał szybko Harry.

Dumbledore popatrzył na niego smutno.

\- Nie, drogi chłopcze. To coś o wiele gorszego – westchnął. – Hogwart znajduje się w stanie kwarantanny, a my musimy niezwłocznie opuścić zamek. Zostaniecie odesłani do domów i przez najbliższe cztery miesiące nie pojawicie się w murach szkoły. Część zajęć zostanie odrobiona w czasie wakacji i ferii świątecznych, a OWUTEMY przesuniemy o rok. Ministerstwo na pewno pójdzie nam na rękę w tej kwestii .

Harry podrapał się po swojej złoto-czerwonej piżamie w małe lwy i spojrzał jeszcze raz na dyrektora, który musiał kupować stroje do spania w tym samym sklepie, w którym był nasz młody Gryfon.

\- Co się stało z profesorem Snape'em? – spróbował jeszcze raz.

Pomfrey wytarła nos chusteczką i podtrzymywana przez McGonagall.

\- Profesor Snape… Severus… - wyszeptała z uczuciem. – Ma ospę wietrzną!

ooo

Severus znalazł kilka przydatnych eliksirów przeciwgorączkowych i położył się na łóżku. Z trudem przypomniał sobie to, co Lucjusz opowiadał mu o podejściu czarodziejów do ospy, ale wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że nawet Poppy była zabobonna. Wieść niosła, że czarodzieje zarażeni ospą wietrzną i pokryci dostateczną liczbą krostek, zamieniali się po pewnym czasie w bezrozumne trolle.

Dumbledore posunął się na pierwszym roku nawet do tego, że rozpoznał w stworze wpuszczonym do Hogwartu przez Quirrella swojego dawnego ucznia, a brata Vincenta Goyle'a. Doprawdy – jakby podobieństwo Ślizgona do trolla było trudne do zauważenia i bez ospy.

Jednak – jak widać, zdroworozsądkowe podejście do choroby ominęło czarodziejów.

Teraz bardzo żałował, że zbagatelizował uwagę Pottera. Przykrył się po uszy kołdrą i już miał zapaść w leczniczy sen, gdy drzwi do Skrzydła Szpitalnego otworzyły się z hukiem.

\- Widzę, że wrócił ci zdrowy rozsądek, ty podróbko… - urwał, gdy dostrzegł, że w pomieszczeniu nie znajduje się Poppy, ale Potter.

Chłopak z trudem podniósł się z kolan i otrzepał z kurzu czerwono-złotą piżamę. Drzwi zamknęły się równie głośno, co otworzyły.

\- Co ty tu robisz? – warknął Snape.

\- Zostaję trollem – parsknął Harry.

ooo

Kilka godzin później nieustraszony – a może zidiociały (Severus nie mógł się zdecydować), skrzat Pottera przyniósł im obiad. Chłopak podziękował mu skinieniem głowy i odesłał zanim elf zaczął być uciążliwy. I tak ponownie zostali sami.

\- Nie jesteś chory – zauważył ponuro Snape.

Potter nie miał ani jednej plamki.

\- Nie jestem – przyznał.

\- Więc? – spytał Mistrz Eliksirów, wdrapując się na łóżko.

Gorączka zaczynała pokonywać jego utrudzony organizm. Widział Pottera podwójnie i te jego świecące zielenią oczy.

\- Umieram – westchnął, rozpoznając kolor zaklęcia śmierci.

Potter miał czelność zachichotać.

ooo

Obudził się w parę godzin później – na swoje nieszczęście żywy i kompletnie swędzący. Jego natura marudy zaczynała dawać o sobie znać, gdy po raz kolejny próbował się podrapać i zatrzymywał dłoń w połowie drogi.

\- Będę fatalnie wyglądał – mruknął do siebie.

Potter ponownie miał czelność zachichotać.

\- Broń Merlinie, żeby pan był brzydszy niż jest obecnie – dodał śmiejąc się na głos.

Potter musiał mieć gorączkę albo rzuciło mu się na mózg – doszedł do wniosku Severus.

\- Sugerujesz, że jestem brzydki? – warknął.

\- Tego trudno nie zauważyć – parsknął Potter jakoś wyjątkowo nieszczerze, jakby się z nim droczył, a to było zjawisko wyjątkowo niepotterowe. – Może już się pan zamienia w trolla? – zakpił.  
Severus zmełł przekleństwo.

\- Przynajmniej będę porządnym trollem – mruknął. – Za to ciekaw jestem jak stado przyjmie trolla-kurdupla.

Potter zaczerwienił się wściekle i pochylił bardzo nisko nad nim.

\- Nie mam ospy – warknął.

\- To możesz zarazić się ode mnie – odparł szybko Snape.

Potter miał czelność się uśmiechnąć.

ooo

Wieczorem, gdy Severus myślał, że umrze – Gryfon zabrał z komnat Poppy pióro i zamoczył je w atramencie, patrząc na niego jakoś dziwnie.

\- Co robisz? – spytał słabo Mistrz Eliksirów.

\- Nudzi mi się – odpowiedział prosto Potter. – Zamierzam połączyć kropki.

Severus klął całkiem otwarcie na Gryfona, a potem na siebie, że nie zabrał z komnat różdżki. A Potter miał czelność kontynuować zabawę.

ooo

Zmęczony, rozgorączkowany i słaby obudził się następnego dnia, czując na swoim rozpalonym czole czyjąś dłoń. Potter odgarnął kosmyk posklejanych włosów z jego czoła i przyłożył do niego usta. Równie chłodne i przyjemne.

\- Co robisz? – spytał resztkami sił.

\- Sprawdzam temperaturę – wyjaśnił miękko. – Jest pan bardzo gorący – wyjaśnił.

Severus nie był pewien, czy jego nie całkiem sprawny umysł zarejestrował dwuznaczność. Gdyby nie czuł się tak podle – zapewne skomentowałby to jakoś i Potter najpierw odskoczyłby od niego, a potem zaczerwienił się tak słodko…

Mistrz Eliksirów zakrztusił się.

\- Co panu jest? – spytał szybko Potter.

\- Głupota – warknął, używając ulubionego synonimu romantyzmu.

Potter miał czelność zachichotać i położyć w powrotem dłoń na jego czole.

ooo

Chłopak nie odstępował go ani na krok – musiał mu to przyznać. Nawet kiedy Severus majaczył i klął, i groził, i złorzeczył. Popołudnia i noce były najgorsze, bo gorączka wtedy była nie do opanowania. O porankach rozmawiali przy śniadaniu – po tym jak wytłumaczyli Zgredkowi, że to nie prawda, iż trolle żywią się skrzatami.

\- Co tu robisz? – spytał pewnego dnia Snape.

Chłopak popatrzył na niego niepewnie, po czym uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Przyznałem się Dumbledore'owi, że sam niedawno chorowałem na ospę. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Sądzę, że zaraził się pan ode mnie – poinformował go wesoło.

 _Wściekłość ma kolor czerwieni_ – pomyślał Severus, gdy ta właśnie barwa przysłoniła mu Pottera. Pulsująca w żyłach krew niemal zagotowała się, gdy znaczenie słów Gryfona w pełni dotarło do niego.

\- Miałeś czelność zarazić mnie ospą?! – wrzasnął.

Potter zachichotał.

\- Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że pan jej nie miał? – odpowiedział tamten pytaniem.

Dłonie Severusa zacisnęły się w pięści i bez namysłu jedna z nich wyskoczyła do przodu. Potter bez problemu uchylił się. Mistrz Eliksirów próbował drugą dłonią złapać go za nieszczęsną piżamę, ale materiał został w jego dłoni. Tymczasem chłopak został w samych spodniach i spojrzał na profesora.

\- Chyba mnie pan nie uszkodzi? – spytał niepewnie.

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział. Zeskoczył z łóżka, a przynajmniej tak w planie miało to wyglądać. Jednak zamiast trafić na obie swoje nogi, upadł na marmurową podłogę w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.  
Potter natychmiast podbiegł do niego i pomógł mu z powrotem wdrapać się na łóżko. Młode szczupłe ciało, choć niewielkie – było proporcjonalnie umięśnione, a niewielka malinka tuż powyżej lewego sutka, świadczyła o tym, że nie było też całkiem niewinne.

\- Panna Weasley mocno gryzie – dociął mu.

Ku jego bezbrzeżnemu zdumieniu Potter miał czelność zachichotać. Severus zaczął podejrzewać, że ospa musiała jednak przynieść negatywne skutki dla jego bądź co bądź niewielkiego mózgu.

\- Zabini – rzucił nazwiskiem.

Brwi Severusa uniosły się.

\- Co Zabini?

\- Blaise tak mocno gryzie – parsknął i nim Severus zdążył się zorientować, został przygwożdżony do łóżka zaklęciem.

Oczywiście Potter miał czelność pamiętać o swojej różdżce, gdy obu ich tu uwięziono.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz, przeklęty bachorze?! Zarażasz mnie ospą, a teraz przetrzymujesz jak zakładnika? – warknął, ale Gryfon pozostał niewzruszony.

\- Cały czas chodzi tylko o to, że pana zaraziłem? – spytał z lekkim uśmiechem. – Nie bardzo miałem na to wpływ – wyjaśnił.

Severus odwrócił głowę, która niebezpiecznie zaczynała się nagrzewać. Cholerny ból nie dawał mu spokoju i nie potrafił się skupić.

\- Gdy zarazisz się ode mnie… - rozmarzył się nagle i na jego usta wpełzł wredny uśmieszek.

\- To raczej niemożliwe – stwierdził Potter, oczywiście mając czelność niszczyć jedyną myśl, która dawała mu w tej sytuacji szczęście.

 _Faktycznie_ – pomyślał Mistrz Eliksirów. Chłopak w końcu raz przeżył ospę i nie został trollem. Może coś było w tej jego mocy, o której opowiadała przepowiednia?

Severus zapewne podrapałby się po głowie… gdyby tylko miał wolne ręce.

\- Potter… musisz mnie uwolnić – poprosił. – Mam pomysł, który pomoże nam wspólnie pokonać Czarnego Pana.

Gryfon popatrzył na niego, jakby Mistrz Eliksirów bredził – z lekką kpiną i niedowierzaniem. Jednak widząc, że mężczyzna mówi poważnie, zamyślił się.

\- Proszę kontynuować…

ooo

Kilka pocałunków i jęków później, Severus Snape dotknął swojego Mrocznego Znaku potężnie upstrzonego krostami i wyszeptał zaklęcie przywołujące. Nie musieli zbyt długo czekać, by Czarny Pan pojawił się wraz ze swoją świtą. To był ten czar, którego Mistrz Eliksirów miał użyć, gdy w końcu dostanie Pottera w swoje ręce.

Dość śmiesznie wyglądali tłocząc się w kantorku Pomfrey, ale to było jedyne miejsce, w które mogli się dostać do zamku przy użyciu aportacji.

Zaskoczeni widokiem Snape'a – czarodzieje czystej krwi w popłochu aportowali się jak najdalej od zarażonej strefy, a ten zaśmiał się w duchu – plan działał. Tak jak przypuszczał wychowany wśród mugoli – Czarny Pan nie miał pojęcia o zabobonach magów. Podobnie jak on i Potter – zresztą.

\- Widzęę Ssseverussie, że w końcu tego dokonałeś – pochwalił go Czarny Pan.

Potter – pozbawiony różdżki – spojrzał niepewnie na Severusa, a ten skinął głową. Wtedy Gryfon ile sił w ustach, zebrał całą ślinę i plunął ją w środek twarzy Czarnego Pana i nie tracąc ani chwili – zamknął mu drzwi przed nosem. Potężne zaklęcia Pomfrey na wypadek kwarantanny zadziałały idealnie. Voldemort został uwięziony podobnie jak oni.

ooo

W tydzień później obaj bezpiecznie opuścili Hogwart, krzywiąc się z obrzydzenia na widok wyjątkowo ohydnego trolla, który pozostał zamknięty w kantorku szkolnej pielęgniarki. Czary kwarantanny uwolniły ich, gdy tylko Snape przestał chorować, a czerwone krosty zeszły z jego ciała.

\- Dlaczego ty nie zamieniłeś się w trolla? – spytał Potter, chwytając go mocniej za rękę.

Snape wykrzywił się w czymś co od biedy można by nazwać uśmiechem.

\- Może to dlatego, że już jesteś brzydki? – droczył się Gryfon.

Severus zgniótł jego rękę w bolesnym uścisku.

\- Ałłł! – pisnął Harry i próbował wyrwać dłoń.

Nie chciał mówić tego na głos, ale zaczynał podejrzewać, że Gryfon jest czymś w rodzaju szczepionki na ospę. Nie podobała mu się ta myśl, że ktoś jeszcze mógłby wykorzystać lecznicze zdolności chłopaka. A doprawdy Potter posiadał rozliczne talenty; poprawił wydolność jego płuc i krążenie, genialnie działał na ból głowy, niesamowicie wręcz wpływał na rozciągliwość mięśni i ścięgien, a do tego poprawiał jego samopoczucie…

Doprawdy – morze zdolności chłopaka było nieprzebyte…


End file.
